Computers, and especially network-connected computers, are present in almost every phase of today's society. Also present, unfortunately, are many types of technological attacks on such computers. Such attacks may come in the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, adware, spyware, and others. Although forms of protection, such as anti-virus software using a signature-based techniques, are currently available, there remain many types of threats that are not detected by currently available solutions, even if such solutions are updated on a daily basis. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus offering increased security to computers and computer systems from known and unknown technological threats.